The Prince that was Promised
by InTheMindOfAlex
Summary: Rhaego Fireborn of House Targaryen First of his name, Brother of Dragons, The Stallion Who Mounts the World, Dragon King, Khal of Khals, Heir of Fire and Blood, The Blood of Dragons and Old Valyria,Prince Across the Sea, Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible fate.
1. Red Comet

**_This is a AU for my take on Game of Thrones if Rhaego had lived and how his story would go._**

**_I have changed the timeline of her pregnancies so that she is further along._**

* * *

-**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rhaego is my take on him but he is George R.R Martin's and Game of Thrones._**

* * *

**_This will follow the show and books I will try to mix them._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red Comet**

**Month's Ago**

**"What is she saying?" **The Begger Kings Viserys Targaryen asks the knight beside him.**"The Prince is riding. I have heard the thunder of his as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him and their wives will weep tears of blood...She's going to have a boy." **Ser Jorah Mormont translated the Leader of the Dosh Khaleen.

_**"**_**_Khalakka dothrae mr'anha! Ma me nem ahakee ma Rhaego!_"****(A prince rides in me! And he shall be called Rhaego!) **Daenerys calls out in Vaes Dothrak as the Dosh Khaleen widowed wives of Khals chants about Rhaego the Stallion who Mounts the World, Daenerys's husband Khal Drogo picks her up in his arms and walks around the platform and the Khalasar cheers.

**Present -Lhazar**

8-month pregnant Daenerys watches in horror as her husband falls from his horse. She struggles to climb down from her horse Ser Jorah Mormont rushes to her.

Daenerys tells the Khalasar that they are stopping **"_(In Dothraki)_ He's tired, that's all. He needs to rest. We've ridden far enough today. We'll camp here."**Qotho from upon his horse he glares at her **_"(In Dothraki) _This is no place to camp. A woman does not give us orders. Not even a Khaleesi."  
**

Daenerys glares back at him** "_(In Dothraki)_ We'll camp here tell them Khal Drogo commanded it!" "_(In Dothraki)_ You do not command me, Khaleesi" **Qotho says dark and full of anger Daenerys ends that argument and orders Qotho to get Mirri Maz Duur to help Khal Drogo **"_(In Dothraki)_ Find Mirri Maz Duur, Bring her to me!"**

Qotho disagrees with Daenerys about getting the Maegi (witch) to be the one she wishes to entrust Khal Drogo care. **"_(In Dothraki)_ The Witch, I'll bring you her head, Khaleesi."_(In Dothraki) _Bring her to me unharmed or Khal Drogo will hear why you denied me!" **Daenerys commands Qotho takes off to the Khalasar.

**Khalasar Camp**

_Khal Drogo is mumbling incoherently in Dothraki._

Jorah walks inside of a large tent within lays the wounded and ill Khal Drogo and beside him his wife and Moon of his life Daenerys Targaryen.**"Khaleesi."**Daenerys staring at Drogo's face as he continues to mumble incoherently **"Come. He's very strong. No one understands how strong he is." **she says soft and sweet, Jorah kneels down beside the wounded Khal and removes an herbal treatment from Drogo's wound, revealing it has become infected.

Jorah turns to his Khaleesi saddened **"He will die tonight, Khaleesi"**Daenerys is horrified by what Jorah has just said.

**"He can't, He can't. I won't let him" **she frantically says to the knight.

**"Even a queen doesn't have that power. We must go quickly. I've heard there's a good port in Asshai." **Jorah tells her hoping she will see reason and leave with him.

**"I won't leave him." **Jorah looked at her with worried that had to if they didn't she would lose her son Rhaego to whoever took over after Drogo.

**"He's already gone, Khaleesi." **Trying again to make her see that Drogo is not going to survive the night.

**"Even if he dies, Why would I run? I am Khaleesi, and my son will be Khal after Drogo" **Daenerys says proudly as she rest a hand on her swollen stomach.

**"This isn't Westeros, where men honor the honor strength. There will be fighting after Drogo dies. Whoever wins that fight will be the new Khal. He won't want any rivals. Your boy will be plucked from your breast and given to the dogs." **Jorah says concerned for his queen and her unborn child as both turn to the tent entrance.

_Mirri Maz Duur enters the tent, and bows to Daenerys. Qotho comes to check on Drogo too, with a few other bloodriders at the entrance._

**"The wound has festered." **the Maegi says calmly to the Khaleesi as she checks the injury.

Qotho looked at the Witch with hatred evident on his face **"_(In Dothraki)_ You did this, Witch" **_(pulls a dagger out of its sheath)_

**"_(In_** Dothraki)** Stop it! I don't want her hurt.) **Daenerys stood her ground with Qotho again as she commands him to stop. Qotho has had enough of this Khaleesi it is very clear about that.

_**(In Dothraki) **_**No? No? You don't want her hurt? Pray we don't hurt you, too. You let this Witch put her hand out on our Khal."** Qotho glares at Daenerys.

Jorah steps in between Daenerys and Qotho **"_(In Dothraki) Rein in your tongue. She is still your Khaleesi."_**

Qotho turns his glare to Jorah and than back to "His" Khaleesi **"_(In Dothraki) _Only while the blood of my blood lives. When he dies, she is nothing."** this infuriates Daenerys greatly.

**_"(in Dothraki) _I have never been nothing. I am the blood of the dragon." **She yell at him.

He shock his head at her **"_(In Dothraki) _The Dragons are all dead, Khaleesi." **Daenerys come to see Jorah point about her and her son's safe now after hear Qotho.

_Qotho and the other Dothraki leave_

Daenerys stare at where the Qotho and the other left, She speaks to Jorah who is next to her.**"I think you should wear your armor tonight, Ser." "I think you're right" **Jorah agrees with her.

_Jorah leaves the tent_

Daenerys exhales as she turns back to her husband **" You've saved me once more." **Daenerys looks at her **"And now you must save him."**

**"He's beyond the healer's skills. All I can do is ease his pain"**Mirri Maz Duur looked to the young Khaleesi.

**"Save him and you will be free. I swear it." **Daenerys look at her with great pleading eyes **"You must know a way. Some... Some magic.  
**

Mirri Maz Duur sits there pondered for a moment. Before she got a look in her eyes like she remember something. It made Daenerys feel like there was some hope.

**"There is a spell. Some would say death is cleaner." **The Khaleesi wouldn't hear it. **"Do it. Save him." **Mirri Maz Duur hides her joy **"There's a price." "You'll have gold, whatever you want."**

**"It's not a matter of is blood death pays for life." **Mirri Maz Duur says.**"My death?" **Daenerys sad low voice.

**"No, not your death, Khaleesi. Bring me his horse." **Daenerys looked to Irri and signals for her to go get his horse. Rakharo comes closer to his Khaleesi. **"Khaleesi, do not do this thing. Let me kill this witch." **

_Irri has men bring the horse in the tent though a hole they cut in the side of the tent. _

Daenerys turns to him **"Kill her and you kill your Khal!" "This is blood magic. It is forbidden." "I am your Khaleesi. I tell you what is forbidden."**

_Mirri Maz Duur starts an incantation_

**"Go now." ** Mirri Maz Duur says to all present. Daenerys turns to Irri and Rakharo **"Take her and leave. Take her!" **Rakharo and Irri quickly leave.

The Witch looks Daenerys **" You must go also, My I begin to sing, no one must enter the tent. The dead will dance here tonight."**

_Daenerys caresses Drogo's forehand as she moves to leave._

**"No one will enter." **

_Mirri Maz Duur slits the horse's throat. Blood spills all over Drogo's chest and Daenerys face._

As Daenerys walks out of the tent she turns to the witch **"Bring him back to me."** as the horse collapses to the ground, dead.

_She goes outside the tent Jorah comes to her _

**"What have you done." ****"I have to save him." **Daenerys says on the verge of tears.

Jorah was upset** "We could have been 10 miles away from here by now, on the way to Asshai. You would have been safe."** desperately says to Daenerys.

The Khalasar is standing around the tent hearing the horrors that come from it.

Qotho emerges from the crowd **"_(In Dothraki) _This must not be." _"(In Dothraki) This_ must be" **Daenerys speaks back to him.

**"(_In Dothraki) _Witch." **Qotho looks at Daenerys with disdain written on his face as Rakharo walks between them. **"_(In Dothraki)_ Nothing good will come of this."**

_Qotho had enough of people getting in his way of the Khaleesi you can tell by the look on his face now. Qotho looks at Rakharo as he stands there talking him down Qotho lift his fist and hit Rakharo right in the face._

_**"(in Dothraki) **_**NO, you can't!" **Daenerys yell as she move to try to stop Qotho from entering the tent.

_Qotho unsheathes his dagger and moves past Daenerys, pushing her towards the 8-month pregnant Khaleesi hits the ground hard on the stomach._

Irri runs forward towards the downed Khaleesi **"Khaleesi!" **Jorah moves forward and to stop Qotho from entering the tent even though he didn't agree with the Witch or that magic he wasn't letting anyone enter that tent for his Queen. **"**_(In Dothraki)_** No further, Horselord." **

_Daenerys lays moaning in pain, While we hear Mirri Maz Duur's incantations in the background. Qotho turns around and lunges towards Jorah. Jorah swings his sword at Qotho the two begin to fight the Horselord swing and gets his arakh stuck in Jorah steel armor and Jorah uses this to get the upper hand and deal the killing blow to Qotho by slashing Qotho's face. after a few seconds Jorah moves quickly to Daenerys. _

**"Are you hurt?"** Jorah asks her as he kneels beside her on the ground worry filling his words. **"The Baby-" **Daenerys moans in pain more, Jorah doesn't know what she is say till it connects in his mind. **"...Is coming!" ** Daenerys gets that out before she fades in and out of consciousness. Jorah moves quick to call the Midwives **"Fetch the Midwives!" **but no comes. Rakharo who is next to the Khaleesi and the Knight looks at him **" They will not come. They say she is cursed." **

Jorah doesn't have time for this Daenerys and her son are dying the more time they wait. **" they'll come or I'll have their heads" **Jorah is fuming that they won't help her, what will they do now he doesn't know how to deliver a baby. he looks to Irri and Doreah for help but they looked just as scared, Rakharo steps in with a suggesting **"The Witch- she can bring the baby.I hear her say so."**

_Jorah looked at the handmaidens and Rakharo for a second than to their Khaleesi, Jorah makes-up his mid he will take her to the witch. Jorah grabs on to Daenerys and lifts her up into his arms bridal style as he to walk to the tent with the Witch inside. _

**_Hours _****_later_**

_Daenerys starts to stir from her sleep. Jorah is sitting by her bed as she tries to sit up._

**"Gently, Gently now my Khaleesi.' ** Jorah say as he up her sit up. Daenerys looks around for her son but see no one but Jorah. **"My son- Where is he? I want him. Where is he?" **Jorah looked at her face with a sorrow filled look **" The boy did not live. I am sorry." **Daenerys turn away from him with a painful look. **"How did my son die?" **Jorah looked at her **" What is there to tell? He never lived, My Princess. The women say-" **

_Mirri Maz Duur enters the tent and looks at the young Khaleesi and her Knight._

**"Monstrous, I pulled him out myself. He was scaled like a lizard on his back, smaller than he should have been at 8 moons. I warned you that only death can pay for life. You knew the price." **Mirri Maz Duur must have been proud of herself for the events that have happened. Daenerys was mad at her for the loss of her son but did that mean Drogo her Sun and Stars was alive. **"Where is Khal Drogo? Show him to me. Show me what i bought with my son's life." **Mirri Maz Duur did as the Khaleesi command and took her to Khal Drogo.

_Jorah was not happy that Daenerys refused to wait till later and rest so off they went to where Khal Drogo lays. Daenerys looked around as they walked there and took note that the Khalasar was gone aloud to Jorah._

**"A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal. The Dothraki follow only the strong. I'm sorry Princess."** Jorah informs her sadly just as they reach Khal Drogo. **"Drogo! _(In Dothraki) _My Sun and Stars _( In Common Tongue) _Why is he out here alone?" **Daenerys looked at the Witch and the Knight. Jorah was the first to speak **"He seems to like the warmth, Princess" **the Witch spoke next as she nodded her head in agreement with the Knight **"He lives. You asked for life, you paid for life."** Jorah hate every moment with this Witch she say this is life this isn't.

Daenerys turns looking at her husband's catatonic expression **"This is not life. When will he be as he was?" ** Mirri Maz Duur steps closer a bit **"When the sun rises in the west, and sets in the east. when the seas go dry. When the mountains blow in the wind like** **leaves."** Daenerys was not happy with the Witch after she said that so Drogo will never be as he was, She would never have her Sun and Stars back. Looking at Jorah now she sends him way she want to be alone with Drogo and this Witch. Jorah protests against leaving Daenerys with the sorceress but Daenerys reassures him that it is alright and he leaves.

_Mirri Maz Duur and Daenerys have a conservation alone._

**"You knew what I was buying and you knew the price." **Daenerys fumes at the Witch. **"It was wrong of them to burn my temple. It angered the Great Shepherd." **Daenerys can't believe the Witch is using a God as a reason for the events that have happened.** " This is not God's work. My child was innocent." **This made the Witch laugh quietly **"Innocent? He would have been The Stallion Who Mounts The World. Now he will burn no cities. Now his Khalasar will trample no nations into dust."** Daenerys couldn't believe what she was hearing after all she did for this Witch this is how she treats her after saving her and protecting her. **" I spoke for you. I saved you." **

Mirri Maz Duur shakes her head at the Khaleesi **" Saved me? Three of those riders had already raped me before you saved me girl. I saw my God's houses burn, There where I healed men and women beyond counting. In the streets I saw piles of heads, the head of the Baker who makes my bread, the head of a young boy that I had cured of fever just 3 moons past. So tell me again exactly what it was that you saved?" **Daenerys feels all the angry and rage building with ever word this Witch spoke. The betrayal that this Witch has just done to her.

**"Your life." **Daenerys did save her life more than once she could have let Qotho kill her could have let all the rider rape her in front of her God's Houses. The Witch is done talking **" Why don't you take a look at your Khal. Then you will see exactly what life is worth when all the rest is gone." **Mirri Maz Duur leaves Daenerys with her Khal.

_Daenerys tending to Drogo and the wounds inside their tent. _

**" _(In Dothraki) _Do you remember our first ride, My Sun and Stars? If you are there, If you haven't gone away, show me. You're a fighter. You've always been a fighter. I need you to fight now. I know you're very far away, but come back to me, My Sun and Stars." **

_Daenerys is leaning with her head on Drogo's chest, now more distressed than ever and crying for her husband._

**"_(crying)_ When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. The you shall return to me, My Sun and Stars."** Daenerys lean up to him and kisses Drogo on the lips sweetly as she crying.

_Daenerys slow bring a pillow over towards her and Drogo and brings it to his face and smother him with it. _

**_A Hour _****_later_**

_Daenerys leads a ceremony for Drogo after his death. Some of the Khalasar did stay with her Rakharo, Irri, Doreah, Kovarro and other Dothraki and some Lhazareen. Rakharo bring her chest that has her three dragon egg inside and on her commanded he places them on the funeral pyre for Drogo. The Pyre is not just for Drogo it is also for Rhaego who Daenerys hold wrapped in cloth in her arms._

Jorah watches this confused **" Drogo will have no use for dragon eggs in the Night Lands. Sell them. You can return to the Free Cities and live as a wealthy woman for all your days." **Jorah fears Daenerys will not let Drogo go. **" They were not given to me to sell." **Daenerys has this eerily calm face on as the ceremony is get ready. **"Khaleesi, My Queen, I vow to serve you, obey you, to die for you if need be, but let him go, Khaleesi. I know what you intend. Do not." **Daenerys look at her Knight **"I must. You don't understand." **With great sorrow Jorah begs her not to make him watch her burn with Drogo and Rhaego. Daenerys smiles softly at Jorah **"Is that what you fear?" **

_She kisses Jorah on the cheek, than speaks to the rest of the people who stay with her._

**"You will be my Khalasar. I see the faces of slaves.I free you. Take off your collars. Go if you wish, no one will stop you. But if you stay it will be as brother and sister, as husbands and wives."** Daenerys gives a hopeful and beauty speech to the Khalasar.

_Tie to the Pyre is Mirri Maz Duur the Witch who took everything from Daenerys. took her husband and her Son. She was not going to let that go. Daenerys continues with her speech._

**"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of the blood of old Valyria. I am the Dragon's Daughter. And I swear to you that those who would harm you will die screaming."**

The Witch doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. **"You will not hear me scream." **Daenerys looks at her with a calm expression **"I will. But it is not your screams I want. Only your life." **

_Daenerys walk towards the pyre with Rhaego in one arm and the torch in her other hand and lights it on fire. The fire quick goes along the sticks in shapes around Drogo, the Dragon eggs and the Witch. Mirri Maz Duur starts uttering some incantations which quickly turns in to screams. Daenerys looks at her son who she cradles in her arm than looks toward Drogo and walks into the pyre as her dress catches fire. The flames soon engulfs everything. All Jorah can do is turn away from the pyre and walk to the tent sad at the thought of his Queen burning with her son and husband. _

_The Sun rises over the mountains as the remains of Daenerys Khalasar start to stir awake. Jorah come out of the tent to see if anything is left from the pyre. All he see is smoke and ash as he gets closer he hear what sounds like a baby crying. Jorah pace quickly a little as he closes in on the pyre with the other Khalasar members watching as well. he walks over the ash. _

_There though the smoke comes a naked Daenerys covered in soot and carrying not just her son but three dragons one on her shoulder the other two on her arms above the baby who is crying. All present can't believe what they are seeing not only are there dragons but the dead son of Khal Drogo and their Khaleesi Daenerys there he is alive. _

All present bow to their Khaleesi **"Blood of my blood"** Jorah says as he bow to Daenerys to his Queen.

_Rhaego continues to cry in his mothers arms as the dragons begin to screech from upon Daenerys. _

_Over head the Red Comet flies overhead. Harrowing the Return of Dragons _

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the First chapter to The Prince that was Promised AU Rhaego Targaryen story.**_

_**Please review ( No Trolls thanks)**__** This is only my Second story ever **_

_**Question? **_

_**Should Rhaego get Drogon when he is older or should he get his own dragon? ( This based on the Theory that Drogon had his own babies sometime between 4 and 5 or I can have him have them In Meereen after Drogon flies off with Daenerys body.) **_

_**Let me know what you think **_

_** I will be speeding up the timeline so we get to Rhaego himself so the next chapter or Chapters will ****time skip**__** though Daenerys events after her dragons were born. **_


	2. Garden of Bones,Warlocks and Betrayal

_**Poll: I have a poll for Rhaego's dragon on my profile! Go and Take it please! Some Dragons if you don't them they are from they Books you can look them up if you want.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**_

_**A lot**** of the quotes are from the transcript **_

_**Author Note: I will be following the some events of show. This is More of Dany and her events just with Rhaego also. Giving that if I followed it till Season 8 he would be the 7 or 8 yrs He events are more after the ****TV**__** series. I am still figuring out his path and what I need to change.**_

* * *

_** Chapter 2: Garden of Bones, Warlocks and Betrayal **_

_**"The Black one will be Drogon after my husband Khal Drogo"**_

_**"The Green one will be Rhaegal after my oldest b**_**_rother Rhaegar"_**

**_"And the last one The Cream color one will be Viserion after my brother Viserys"_**

_The sun shines down upon the desert without mercy, the wind is dry and catches only sand and heat. Daenerys's Khalasar walks upon this hot dry ground as Daenerys walks along the side of the horses with Drogon on her shoulder and Doreah watching from behind with Rhaego in her arms wrapped in a light cloth blanket with slightly oversize brown color cloth shirt on him. Daenerys is attempting to feed Drogon some meat, but he refuses._

**"What did your brother say about them, Khaleesi?" **Doreah calls from behind her as Doreah moves to Daenerys side. Daenerys looks at Drogon.**" He said they ate meat." "He didn't tell you what kind of meat?" **Daenerys was getting annoyed **"My brother didn't know anything about dragons. He didn't know anything about anything."**

Doreah looks down dejectedly as Daenerys moves to the horse holding the her and Rhaego's other dragons in little carrying cages and puts Drogon into his. At the front of the Khalasar a white horse suddenly collapses. Jorah moves to the downed horse as Daenerys follows him. She kneels down to check on her horse but there is nothing they can do. Daenerys looks sadly at her horse **"She was Drogo's First gift to me." **

Jorah look at the young Khaleesi **" I remember." **Daenerys sorrow ends quickly as the big issues comes back to her mind.**" I promised to protect them. Promised them their enemies would die screaming. How do I make starvation scream?"** Daenerys looks at Jorah angry in her eyes, Jorah looks at her with a calm expression. **"A trick I never learned, I'm afraid." **Daenerys sighs at his statement, what is she to do her people are going to dead at this rate. **"Does it ever end?"** she asks with some hope, it had to if not her people would die,she would die and her son would die again! She wasn't going to let that happen not now not ever.

**"This is further east than I've ever been. But yes, Khaleesi, everything ends, even the Red Waste." **Jorah gives her hope that they will get out of the Red Waste. **"And are you sure there is no other way?" **Daenerys asks wishing they never came this way. **"If we go south to the lands of the Lazarheen, The Lamb Men will kill us all and take your Dragon and butcher your son. If we go west to the Dothraki Sea, the first Khalasar we met will due the same there." **Jorah continued to look at her with a calm expression.

**"No one will kill my son or take our Dragons"** Daenerys voices with a wrath of any mother protecting her child. **"They are too weak to fight, as are your people. You must be their strength." ** Jorah know the people most have hope and will look to their Khaleesi for that strength. Daenerys turn to him with a lovely look **"As you are mine." **

_Daenerys calls in Dothraki for Rakharo,Aggo,Kovarro. She stand and turns to address them_

**"_(In Dothraki) _Rakharo, Aggo, Kovarro. Take our remaining horses, You will ride east, You southeast, and you northeast."** Daenerys looks at them with confidants that they will do what is needed. **_"(In Dothraki)What_ do we seek, Khaleesi?"** Rakharo asks with wonder of what he Khaleesi is thinking.

**"_(In Dothraki)_Cities, living or dead. Caravans and people. Rivers or lakes or the Great Salt Sea. Find how far the Red Waste extends before us, and what lies on the other side." **Daenerys hopes this will help end her sons and her peoples suffering and they can get out of the Red Waste. Daenerys walks to Rakharo as he is about to leave.

**"_(In Dothraki) _Rakharo, You are my last hope, Blood of my Blood." **Rakharo looks at his great Khaleesi for she is kind and strong. **"_(In Dothraki) _I will not fail you, Blood of my Blood." **Daenerys smile at him **"_(In Dothraki)_ You never have." **Rakharo smiles at her **"_(In Common Tongue) _This is...bad time to start." **the sweet moment ends and he climbs on to his horse.

_Rakharo and the other riders take off to their respective directions as Daenerys looks up at the Red Comet, looking troubled. _

* * *

_The Khalasar waits in the hot sun with little shade to hide in. The people appear tired and weak, Jorah and Daenerys sit beside one another as she holding Rhaego who is sleeping in the shade make little sounds here and there careless as can be. Jorah takes a sip of his water and sighs, as in the distance he hear what sounds like a horse._

Jorah turns to the sound of a horse running up on the Khalasar only to see it riderless. **"Khaleesi!" **Daenerys look up from Rhaego to the horse which is covered in red paint. Jorah walks over to the horse and sees a soaking wet sack attached to it with some hair sticking are buzzing around the sack, Jorah walks up to the sack and pulls out a human head. He quickly puts it back in the sack but grab the ponytail of the head which has been cut off. Daenerys carefully gives Rhaego to Doreah and approaches the horse.

Jorah nods at Daenerys which causes her to get a very saddened expression as she walks closer to the sack. Jorah tires to stop her but she continues on **" He is Blood of my Blood." **Daenerys looks in the sack but quickly looks away. **"Who did this?" **Daenerys asks Jorah with angry building in her voice.

Jorah looks at the sack on the horse than at the red paint pondering the answer. **"Khal Pono perhaps, Khal Jhaqo they don't like the idea of a woman leading a Khalasar." **This made Daenerys's anger grow more **" They will like it far less when I'm done with them." **

_As Jorah look worried as Daenerys and her threats to the other Khal. Irri Daenerys's handmaiden walks away from Doreah and Prince Rhaego and goes to her Khaleesi and Ser Jorah. She looks at the head and falls to the hard dry ground crying into her hands._

**"_(In Dothraki)_No! They killed his soul!" **Irri cries grown louder but Daenerys quickly go to her to comfort her over Rakharo death at the hands of another Khal. **"_(In Dothraki)_ They butcher him like an animal. They did not burn his can never join his ancestors in the Night Lands." **

**"_(In Dothraki)_ Shh, We will build him a funeral pyre. And I swear to you, Rakharo will ride with his ancestors tonight." **Daenerys say to the grieving Irri, she than looks at Jorah who looks down away from Daenerys.

* * *

_In the distances a lone horseman is seen as he gets closer he becomes more clear. Kovarro rides through the desert towards Daenerys, who looks lethargic and desperate._

**"_(In Dothraki) _This isn't your horse."** She says confused by how he would have gotten another horse from. Kovarro dismounts and walks to Daenerys with the horse rein in hand. **"_(In Dothraki) _It was given to me by the Thirteen. The Elders of Qarth." **Daenerys looks confused at what he says. Who are the Thirteen and why did they gift Kovarro with a horse. **"Qarth?" **

**'_(In Dothraki)_ Three days to the east, on the sea. They said they would be honored to receive the Mother of Dragons." **Daenerys is unnerve by a sudden welcoming and is worried by it, She turns to Jorah **"What do you know of this place?" **she asks with hope that Jorah will put to rest her fears. Sadly Jorah doesn't know much and what he does doesn't help stop her fears.

**"Only that the desert around their walls is called The Garden of Bones. Every time the Qartheen shut their gates on a traveler, the garden grows."** Jorah knows this didn't help her fear but she may need them as he to fear this will not end well for them in Qarth.

* * *

**_Days later outside the City of Qarth_**

_Daenerys and her Khalasar approach the City of Qarth but the gates are Closed. _

**"I thought we were welcome." **Daenerys look with concern on her face. Jorah looked to the side at Daenerys **"If you heard a Dothraki horde was approaching your city, you might do the same, Khaleesi." **Daenerys looked bewildered by this her Khalasar was no horde they had few numbers and most of them were former slaves and were also to tired and hungry for them to attack a city.

_The Qarth gates open a little for soldiers to come out and line the soldiers were in attention a group of thirteen emissaries from the city walks forward from the gates as they closed before Daenerys or the Khalasar to see the city. Daenerys addresses the Thirteen._

**"My name is Daenerys."** she calls to the Spice King and the twelve other emissaries. The Spice King quickly speaks **"Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen." **Daenerys is confused they know her and her House. **" You know me, my Lord."**

The Spice King laugh lightly **" Only by reputation, Khaleesi. And I'm no lord , merely a humble merchant. They call you the Mother of Dragons."** Daenerys is wearily **"And what should I call you?"** Looking to the fat Spice King.

**"Oh, My name is quite long and quite impossible for foreigners to pronounce. I am simply a trader of spices. But we the Thirteen, charged with the governance and protection of Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be." **Daenerys was not the smartest person but she knows how to tell they want something and she fears it will cost to much. The Spice King smiles at her **"Might we see your dragons?" **There it was the dragons that what they are after well they aren't getting them if that is what they think but she needs in that city.

_Daenerys looks at the woven chest that holds the dragons on top of the horse, Nervous and a __bit desperate. _

**"My friends, we have traveled very far. We have no food, no water. Once i see my people fed, I would be honored" **before she could finish talk the fat Spice King spoke **"Forgive me, Mother of Dragons, but no man alive has seen a living dragon. Some of my more skeptical friends refuse to believe your children even exist. All we ask is the chance to see for ourselves." **Daenerys is getting mad all they want is to see her dragon than what kill them all and take them for themselves. Her Son, Her People need her to get them safe and fed.

**"I am no liar." "Oh, I don't think you are. But as I've never met you before, my opinion on the matter is of limited value."** the Spice King is pushing he lucky with Daenerys. **" Where I come from guests are treated with respect, not insulted at the gates." **The Spice King doesn't care what Daenerys says **"Then perhaps you should return to where you came from. We wish you well."**

_The Spice King turns to leave, Daenerys can't believe they will shut them out like this after they promised to receive her and her Khalasar. If they don't get in the Qarth they are all dead. The Spice King no this he playing with them and he is winning. She needs to get her son and people in that city no matter what. Daenerys follows after the Thirteen,the soldiers react to her getting closer, they held their spears out in a clear warning. The Thirteen stop and turn towards Daenerys as she calls to them._

**"Thirteen! When our dragons are grown, we will take back what was stolen from me and my son and destroy those who have wronged us. We will lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground. Turn us away and we will burn you first." **Daenerys threats like a true Targaryen.

**"Ah, You are a true Targaryen. Only, as you said a moment ago, if we don't let you into the city, you will all die. and so." **Xaro Xhoan Daxos steps out from the back of the Thirteen. **"Retreating in fear from a little girl is unbecoming of the greatest city that ever was or will be." **The Spice King doesn't care what Xaro is saying **" The discussion is over Xaro Xhoan Daxos. The Thirteen have spoken." **

**"I am one of the Thirteen, and I am still speaking."** Xaro points out that letting her and her Dothraki in would not be a bad thing as he is a savage of the Summer Isles who stands as a Thirteen and Qarth is still standing. Daenerys looks at Xaro as a potential ally. The Spice King won't hear anymore **"Our decision is Final." **Xaro turns to Daenerys and than back to the Spice King.

**"Very well. I invoke soumai." **The Thirteen react with shock as they look between themselves. Xaro draws his dagger, pointing downwards and grabs the blade with his left hand. Daenerys looks to Jorah for council than back to Xaro as he speaks.

**"I will vouch for her people, and her dragons, in accordance with the law."** Xaro pulls the dagger up slicing his palm deeply. he than displays it to the other member's, the Spice King looks with angry on his face **"Be it on your Head Xaro." **

Xaro gesture a welcome to Daenerys and her Khalasar as the gates of Qarth open the Thirteen walk in and than Xaro, Daenerys and Jorah along with the Khalasar.

**"Welcome to Qarth, My Lady."**


	3. Garden of Bones,Warlocks and Betrayal 2

_**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Love you guys so much!**_

_**If you like mine stories go check out Snowangel66's FemJon AU story called Waking The Dragon! Arthur Dayne is in it. There is not ****a lot**__** of story with him in it!**_

_**The update schedule is a chapter a week ****on my day off from work but it not set in ****stone.**_

**_POLL IS ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT DRAGON RHAEGO GETS! SOME ARE FROM THE BOOKS (FIRE AND BLOOD NOVEL).! _**

_**PLEASE GO TAKE THE POLL SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own game of throne or The Song of Fire and Ice. It belongs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : Garden of Bones,Warlocks and Betrayal Part 2_**

**_"Welcome to Qarth, My Lady."_**

_Qarth was a beautiful city, surrounded by three thick walls of thirty, forty and fifty feet in height. They are engraved with portraits of animals, war and lovemaking. The Triple Walls of Qarth are one of the Nine Wonders made by man in the book, Wonders Made by Man, by Lomas Longstrider. Qarth port is the of the greatest in the known world. The city buildings are colorful, with bronze arch fashioned in the likeness of two snakes mating,their scales delicate flakes of jade, obsidian, and lapis lazuli. Slim Towers stand tall and elaborate fountains fill every square, wrought in the shape of griffins and dragons along with manticores, the houses have frail and delicate balconies. Great statues of heroes of Qarth stands three times the size of men. The Pure-blood of Qarth rule from the Halls of a Thousand Thrones, The warlocks have their center of power in the House of the Undying, the city is home to other places like the Temple of Memory were traditional sacrifices are made, the Gardens of Gehane, and Warlock's Way._

_Xaro Xhoan Daxos is palace includes garden's, a marble bathing __pool, a scrying tower, and warlock's maze. Next to his palace is a cavernous building home to a 's of gaily colored birds live on the latticework ceiling and on the terraced walls above the stalls, trees and flowers bloom. On the other side of the Bazaar is the Hall of a Thousand Thrones._

_In Xaro's Palace Daenerys's and Doreah are on a balcony with Drogon, Rhaego sleeps in a crib that was placed in the room for him the fleshy colored scales on his back peeking out from under the light blanket he wore. Irri is beside him on the bench that sat at the bottom of the bed._

**"Dracarys. Dracarys." **Daenerys said in Valyrian to Drogon. As Doreah stood next to her watching with a great smile.

Drogon suddenly spits out a small flame which cooks the raw meat in front of him. The girls smile and laugh happily applauding Drogon as he eats.**"He'll be able to feed himself from now on." **Daenerys says happy that their dragons won't go hungry. Doreah begins to reach for Drogon **"Let him sleep, Doreah." ****"Yes, Khaleesi" **Doreah say to Daenerys as Drogon climbs into her hands. This amused Daenerys greatly that Drogon would climb willing into Doreah's hands **"He loves you."**

Irri has finished what she was doing as Daenerys goes to Rhaego's crib as he begins to awakening **"I rewove this part of the top. And I fixed the heel on this one."** Daenerys looked at the work her friend had done as she holds his little hand he slightly wiggles for the attention of his mother. **"Did you see the dress Xaro had made for you? They say he's the wealthiest man in Qarth." **Doreah gossiped to Daenerys. Irri is irritated by Doreah but she can't disagree with her on this statement **"It is known" **Doreah continues **" And if Qarth is the wealthiest city in Essos." **

Daenerys looked at Rhaego with a distanced look **"The last time a rich man gave me a dress, he was selling me to Khal Drogo." **Irri looked sad that her Khaleesi **"_(In Dothraki)_ May he ride forever through the Night Lands." **Daenerys nodded at Irri's Statement.

Rhaego is small for his age only a month born, his hair and eyes are Valyrian silvery white blonde hair and lavender colored eyes, his skin is lighter than Drogo almost like Daenerys's with the paler tone scales on his back but will darken overtime. Daenerys known she won't get another chances if he dies again she will protect him from those who will hurt him. Even if she could bring him back she wouldn't be able to handled losing him again. Rhaego Fireborn born again from the flames of his fathers pyre he will not have her life Daenerys will make sure he grown ups strong and kind like a prince should be like her brother Rhaegar loved by all.

Daenerys smiles as Rhaego warps his hand around her's.**"Xaro is our host, but we know not about him. Men like to talk about other men when they're happy" **Daenerys says as she looks at Doreah with a smile on her lips.**" You would look like a real princess in Xaro's" **Doreah giggles as she think about her Khaleesi in the dress. Irri is not happy with how Doreah speaks about Daenerys**"She not Princess, she a Khaleesi. You should wear it Khaleesi." **A quiet moment passes awkwardly, than Irri say that it would be rude to not wear the gown that Xaro's had made and leave Doreah, Daenerys and Rhaego.

_Some time Later at the elegant garden party_

Daenerys mingles with other guests at the party

**"And you must visit the night market. The Qartheen night market is like no night market you've ever seen."** a woman gushes at Daenerys **"It sounds wonderful." **Daenerys smiles at the woman as she looks around the garden the woman gushes more about the Meereenis night market and invites Daenerys to come with her, Daenerys has spotted Jorah and two Dothraki Malakko and Kovarro and decides to go see what they are talking about **"Please excuse me for a moment." **

Jorah stands with Malakko and Kovarro talking in Dothraki about something she couldn't hear **"What are they doing?" **Daenerys is confused and curious. Jorah turns his head towards her **"Malakko says the statue is too heavy to carry. Kovarro says that Malakko is a fool. They can pry out the gems, the rest is pure gold. Very soft. He can chop off as much as we can carry."** Kovarro jumps in to the conversation **"_(In Dothraki) Or melt it. Very simple." _**Daenerys is shocked that her men are trying to rob from their host. **"We are his guests! You can't pry, chop or melt it!"  
**

**"_(In Dothraki)_ Of course not, Khaleesi! We will wait until we leave." **Daenerys shake her head telling them not they will not steal from Xaro even when they leave. Malakko and Kovarro leave but not before Kovarro steals a gold goblet as he leaves.

**"My brother used to say the only thing the Dothraki know how to due was steal things better men have built." **Daenerys said watching them leave. **"It's not the only thing. They're quite good at killing better men."** Jorah told her as they stood there together.

**"That's not the kind of Queen I'm going to be." **Daenerys said proudly knowing she didn't want to be that kind of person.

_At the party a tall and skinny figure moves towards Daenerys and her knight._

**"Mother of Dragons. On behalf of the Warlocks of Qarth, I welcome you. A demonstration?" **

The man offers his hand and Daenerys takes it. He places a gem in her palm. **"Take this gem. Look at it. Into its depths. So many facets. Look closely, enough that you can see yourself in them. Often more than one. **

The Warlock looks over his shoulder to his own doppelganger, who stands motionless. The crowd around them gasps with wonder and awe.**" Should you grown tired of Xaro's baubles and trinkets, it would be an honor to host you at the House of the Undying. You are always welcome, Mother of Dragons." **The double of the Warlock and him both walk away leaving the crowd cheering at the illusion. Xaro comes over to Daenerys and Jorah from the crowd.

**"My apologies. Pyatt Pree is one of the Thirteen. It was customary for me to extend him a invitation. Customs die slow deaths in Qarth." **Xaro's bow slightly to her.

Daenerys ponder on the House of the Undying **"What is the House of the Undying?" ** looking to Xaro for answers.

**"It's where the warlocks go to squint at dusty books and drink shade of the evening. It turns their lips blue and their minds soft. So soft, they actually believe their parlor tricks are magic" **Xaro answered as he and Daenerys walk away from Jorah. Jorah watches as his Khaleesi walk way but as he watched a voice pulled his attention away from her. He turned as head to the side to see a masked woman side at his side.

**"You watch over them." **the masked woman said while watching the Targaryen Khaleesi walk with Xaro. Jorah look at her with confusion.

**"Do I know you?" **he watched her waiting for her her answer. **"I know you. Jorah Mormont of Bear Island." **She gave him a side look. This got his attention more that she know he was and where is was from.

**"Who are you?"** Jorah couldn't figure out her out what was she after and what was her point.

**"I'm no one. But she is the Mother of Dragons and he is the Dragon Prince reborn from Fire. They need true protectors, now more than ever. They shall come day and night to see the wonders born in the world again. And when they see, they shall lust, for dragons are fire made flesh. And fire is power."** She fully turned to face him as she gave a warning and than leaves.

_Daenerys and Xaro walk together talking about Jorah and he love for her, to which Daenerys disagrees with. Xaro's says that men are easy to read and women are more complicated. They speak of her wishes to conquer the seven kingdoms for her people he say that not why which she agrees. Daenerys say that the seven kingdoms are her and she want them back for her and for Rhaego. Xaro asks Daenerys to marry him and he would give her the seven kingdoms. He also tell her the time to conquer is now and that Robert Baratheon is dead and war is started. Daenerys ponders on everything said and go to her chambers and speaks with Jorah._

**"If you cross the sea with and army you bought and a foreign husband who paid for it..."**

**"The Seven Kingdoms are at war with one another. Four false kings destroying the country." **Daenerys argues back.

**"To win Westeros, you need support from Westeros." **Jorah tries to make her see reason.

**"The Usurper is dead. The Stark's fight the Lannisters, and the Baratheon fight each other." **Daenerys is fuming at Jorah. He believes she should wait and go the hard way and that Xaro is trying to control her but she doesn't want to hear it but Jorah is determined to make her hear him.

**"You have a good claim. A title. A birthright. But you have something more than that. You may cover it up and deny it, but you have a gentle heart. You would not only be respected and feared, you would be loved. Someone who can rule and should rule. Centuries come and go without a person like that coming into the world. There are times when I look at you and I still can't believe you're."** Jorah tells her with hopefully eyes.

Daenerys doesn't know what to due. **"So what would you have me do, as my adviser?"**

**"Make your own way. Find your own ship. You only need one. The allies we need are in Westeros, not Qarth" **Jorah stated agreeing to go find her a sound ship and a good captain. Daenerys agrees to let him..

**_Later_**

Daenerys meet with the Spice King to try to get ships and he refuses and leaves her insulted and angry. She than goes to the Silk King who refuses to offend the Lannisters one of his best customers, and the Copper King only offered one ship and only if Daenerys would lay with him for a night like some whore. Xaro tries to get her to agree to marry him so she can have the money in his vault and get the Seven Kingdoms but she doesn't want to listen. As they get to Xaro's Palace they find bodies all over the courtyard Daenerys looks all over before she runs off in a panic. Bells toll as she runs to her chambers with Kovarro and Xaro following behind her.

She runs up the stairs to find Irri laying on the floor slain Daenerys run over to her as she looks around for her son and their dragons but both are gone.

**"Where are they? Rhaego and our dragons. WHERE ARE THEY?!"**

_Xaro calls the Thirteen for a meeting stating that one of them had to have taking her dragons and her son, She quickly turn that statement on him and accused him of taking her son and they dragons. He denies it and again goes to tell her where he has been, Daenerys is getting tried of hearing where he has been and goes up stairs. Xaro tries to follow but is stopped by Malakko._

_Jorah soon returns and get filled in with what has transpired while he was away finding a ship. Irri dead, Doreah is missing but believed dead. Rhaego taken and so are their dragons. Jorah is sad by her pushing him away._

**"Forgive me, Khaleesi. No one can survive in this world without help. No one. Let me help you, please. Tell me how." **Jorah begged her

**"Find my Son, Find my Dragons."** Daenerys said with tears in her eyes as she looks at the empty crib where her son would sleep.

**_In the Qarth Gardens_**

_Jorah comes to the masked woman hoping for answers of where the Prince is and where is Daenerys dragons. She is painting the back of a man with symbols in blood._

**"Jorah the Andal. This man must sail past old Valyria. All who travel too close to the doom must have protection." **

**"I didn't come here for lessons"** Jorah was annoyed the more time goes by the longer Daenerys is going to get more unstable Rhaego is missing that is the biggest problem of all.

**"No, you came for dragons."** She said with a slight tilt of her head she should say the Prince to but is he not a dragon to with the scales on his back and the rebirth in the fire. He is a dragon.

**"You have them? Where are they?" **Jorah has hope that the prince is with the dragon. He would find them even if he has to kill to do it.

**"Draw you sword. See what your steel is worth. You want to please the Mother of Dragons." **Jorah doesn't answer. She returns painting the mans back.

**"You love her." **Jorah don't have time for her games.**"Where are they?" **She looks at him than back to her work.**"Will you betray her again?" **she waits for his answer but he remains silent.

**"Will you?"** Jorah looks at her and exhales the breath he didn't know he was holding.**"Never"** It was the truth he would never betray her ever again she was his world. **"The Thief you seek is with her now" **the masked woman said before she again started in on the man's back. Jorah quickly took off after hearing that the traitor is with the Khaleesi he takes off to protect her.

_Daenerys stand in front of the Thirteen and pleads for her son's return and their dragons. The Spice King is insulted by her accusing him of stealing the dragons and her son. She tell them that the dragons will die with her and that her son is innocent and not to take him from his mother. Pyatt Pree the warlock from the party agrees with her and tells her that he will return her to them. Daenerys asks him how he can do that. He said that they are at the House of the Undying where he put them, She asks him why and he says that he made arrangements with the King of Qarth which confused all there do to there not being a King. Xaro stands up with Pyatt Pree introduces him. Pyatt Pree makes doppelgangers and they slit the throats of the other Thirteen. Daenerys stand horrified but quickly flees. But she run into a other clone, Kovarro comes to her side to defend her, but Jorah stabs Pyatt Pree from behind._

**"A mother should be with her children." **Pyatt's clone say before he disappears into nothing but a pile of clothes. But another one appears.

**"Where will you run to, Daenerys Stormborn? Your son and dragons wait for you in the House of the Undying. Come see them" **

Daenerys, Jorah and Kovarro leave the area. Daenerys is furies she was not going to go anywhere without her children. A mother doesn't leave her children. Despite Jorah not agreeing with the plan, he agrees and they head off to get back her children from the House of the Undying.

Daenerys and the others enter the House of the Undying and go up the stairs to find no door, as they turn around Daenerys disappears from Jorah's side. She appears in a dark room with a torch hanging on the wall. Picking up the torch she begins walking towards the direction she hears her dragon hoping that Rhaego is in facted with them. Vision after vision appears before her of a great hall destroyed and covered in snow to a snow covered wasteland with a single tent in the tent was Drogo but she couldn't stay with him, she had to find Rhaego and their dragons.

Soon she finds them chained up together in a room a crib on the side of the room where she can hear Rhaego begin to cry for her, which only makes her heartbreak for not be here sooner. Pyatt Pree than appear behind her along with two other clones watching. He says they miss her, that they need her. Pyatt tells Daenerys that when her dragon were born again that magic was also born again and that the close to the dragons the more powerful magic is and the closer Daenerys is to the dragon the more powerful there are. Suddenly the sound of chains turning to her right starts, Daenerys soon finds herself chained. Pyatt tightens the chains that bind her. The other Pyatt pulls on a chain now attached to her other wrist, her arm outstretched and straining.

**"Welcome home, Daenerys Stormborn." **

**"This is not my home. Our home is across the sea, where my people are waiting for us."**

**"They will be waiting a long time."**

Daenerys turns to look at her dragons. Pyatt peers down at them as Daenerys than turns back to look at the Warlock.

**"Dracarys."** Daenerys said calmly as her dragon begin to breath smoke. One spurts out a burp of fire which catches Pyatt's sleeve, and he starts to panic. All three dragon begin spiting fire, past Daenerys. Pyatt screams in horror as he is consumed by the flames. Daenerys looks to the crib with Rhaego in it as her chains break. Daenerys goes to Rhaego with her dragons sitting on her shoulders and cradles him in her arms smiling down at him as he stops crying the moment she pick him up.

**"I'm so sorry my little prince, I got here as soon as I could." **She looked at her son with pure love, One dragon has moved down to her forearm where Rhaego's feet are as she moves out of the room and back to Jorah and Kovarro.

_**Xaro's Palace**_

_Daenerys has returned to the palace, placed the dragons back in their cages and holds Rhaego as they move to Xaro's the Bedchambers of Xaro who is sleeping Daenerys, Jorah and the Dothraki find someone they thought dead as they stand over Xaro's bed. A curved sword hooks his amulet and steals it away causing Xaro to awakening and sits up to see what is happening._

**"What the..." **Xaro starts to say before he quiets, Doreah sit up at Xaro voice.

**"Khaleesi, please. He said you'd never leave Qarth alive." **Doreah beg as she see Daenerys standing there with Prince Rhaego in her arms.

**"Come.'** With that Daenerys turn and walks away from them

Following their Khaleesi and prince the Dothraki lead Xaro and Doreah to Xaro's vault, Kovarro uses the amulet to open the vault door. Jorah steps in to help open it. Daenerys enters to find it empty, she turns and looks at Xaro and Doreah as the Dothraki man push them into the vault.

**"I am King of Qarth. I can help you now, truly help you. We can take the Iron Throne. I'll bring you a thousand ships."** Xaro begged to Daenerys.

**"Please, Khaleesi. I beg you." **Doreah begs for mercy. She who betrayed Daenerys and her son. That is not going to happen. Daenerys turns to the door and walks out as the Dothraki close the door to the vault on the pair as they beg. Jorah locks the door and hands the amulet key to Daenerys. She than orders them to loot the palace for treasure to buy a ship as she walks away lovingly with her son safe in her arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading it may have got rushed at the end due to me not wanting to due ****a lot**_** of chapter that would be pretty much Daenerys story from the series I want to get a base of how thing are with Rhaego there but I want to get to him as a person not a baby so I will be doing a ****time-skip**** in the next chapters to get to Meereen cause he will be about 4-5 yrs old and we can get ****a little**** more of his childhood. So we can get closer to teenage Rhaego.**

_**All Right well I have to go to bed now cause sadly I have to go to work for a living and not be homeless. Awesome ok so see you next week ****Thursday**_** through ****Saturday**** is when i work on this so Bye!.**


End file.
